Falling
by tatsulok
Summary: She only wanted to inform everyone of her best friend's good fortune, He only wanted to annoy her, They however ended up falling inlove. an eventual SiriusOC with established JamesLily
1. the Neccessary Introductions

**Author's Note:** OK. First off, before you read the story, let me just inform you that I started this a while ago (can't exactly remember when) and had it posted over at (or is .com?) under the name Fizzylicious. Why am I mentioning that? Just so people won't get the wrong idea if they've happened to read this already. I've posted the Intro and first chapter there and then just stopped. Why, you may wonder...writer's block, people. That and life has been kind of crazy with me getting a job and then I just kinda lost interest, but hey, now, interested again. I adore James/Sirius/Remus/&Peter (yes, I said Peter) and wanted to continue and so _ta-da!_ lol. Of course, this had started out as mainly Lily/James with a minor Sirius/OC... but now, it's the other way around. Kind of lame, but oh well. My story. So yes, now it's major Sirius/OC with minor Lily/James. All right? Good. Hope you enjoy! Hugs and Kisses xox

_"Lily Evans and James Potter – who would have thought that they would be having a baby – together!? I certainly overlooked that prospect – even when they first began dating. I always thought that they would have a sort of falling out as the time passes. But, no – they're still together. And they're having a baby – if you've somehow forgotten my first words._

_"Yes, they're having a baby. Boy or girl, it's yet to be determined._

_"James would love a boy, someone that he could mold and teach._

_"Lily, I think, would prefer a girl. Merlin knows that one James Potter is enough. Well, more than enough. He's a prick – what can I say? An ingenious prick, but one nonetheless," said a cool female voice._

_"That's my best friend you're talking about, Lena," interrupted a male voice from behind the young woman._

_She turned around and gave a snort._

_"Right, whatever, I know that – everyone knows that. And – what do you think you're doing here, anyway? This is my story; I don't remember inviting you here."_

_"Oh woe is me," he replied as he moved across the room._

_"Don't you take that sarcastic tone with me, Sirius – and don't you roll your eyes at me either – HEY, I'M TALKING TO YOU."_

_"And I'm listening, Lena," said Sirius after settling himself down on a chair. He gave her a bored face before he pointed out, "I can listen to your little speech and take a seat at the same time, you know."_

_"I said it once and I'll say it again (for some reason I'm feeling the need to repeat myself tonight) – 'whatever'."_

_"Uh-huh._

_"What are you doing anyway, it's late and you've never been one to stay up. You've always been that 'early to bed, early to rise' type that annoyed me to no end._

_"Talking to your imaginary friend, again? I always catch you talking to yourself. About me, maybe?" he asked, very curious._

_"I do not have an imaginary friend!" she shrieked. "And that would be a compete waste of time – taking about YOU to anyone, imaginary or not."_

_She paused to take a breath and calm herself._

_"Also, I see that you weren't listening – Oh, Merlin, is Sirius Black actually blushing?"_

_"Shut-up, Lena."_

_"Right – sure," she rolled her eyes. "Anyway, as I was saying, I see that you weren't listening to my words after all, because – if you were – you would have heard me telling you – after you had butt in – 'This is my story,'."_

_She paused for a moment and said matter of fact, "I'm telling a story."_

_"A story? Here? To who?!"_

_"To anyone that would listen."_

_"About what – about who? Me?"_

_"That would be ANOTHER waste of time, so no," she smirked. "I'm actually telling Lily and James's story – how they ended up falling in-love with each other even after Lily had called James 'an arrogant, bullying toerag'."_

_"You mean the story of how LILY ended up falling in-love with James after she called him 'an arrogant, bullying toerag' – because, if you've forgotten, James was already in-love with Lily."_

_"He couldn't have been in-love with her yet, because whenever he tried to talk to her, she bit his head off. Not literally, but you understand."_

_"He was in-love with her. Trust me. Maybe not at first. Maybe it was just a strong attraction, but even before she called him that (don't make me repeat it) he was in-love with her."_

_"It could just be an obsession."_

_"It was love, Lena. Believe me."_

_"And how would you know what love is – I don't ever recall you falling in-love with anyone. There were your occasional – pardon me – COUNTLESS hook-ups, but I don't remember you ever falling head over heels for any of them."_

_She paused._

_"Have you been in-love, Sirius?" she asked quietly, quickly moving her eyes away from his own._

_He smiled._

_"We're talking about James and Lily here, about their romance – not about me and if I've ever been in-love. That would be another – much different – well, maybe a tad bit similar – story. Which I'll tell after the tale of James and Lily."_

_"Okay," she nodded. "And – WAIT! What do you mean 'we're'? Again, I don't remember inviting you to join me?"_

_"I didn't know that I needed an invitation. And, from what I think, you need me here. You need another person's perspective on James and Lily's relationship, especially one who's close to the other said 'subject'."_

_He smiled once again._

_"How else would you and your 'audience' know about what James had been thinking – to fall in-love with a creature such as Lily Evans. "_

_"'A creature such as Lily Evans' – I wonder what Lily would think if she ever heard you say that?"_

_"I don't have anything against her – I was just saying. You need me."_

_"No, I don't!" she argued._

_"Yes, you do. I bet you haven't even gone and introduced yourself to everyone – or introduced me, either! It's your story and you haven't introduced yourself - or me – don't look at me like that, I was just trying to prove a point."_

_"And what point would that be?"_

_"You need me – I point out things you forget, and you are a bit forgetful with some things, Lena."_

_"Whatever – fine. Stay – what do I care? I don't care."_

_"That would be you talking to yourself – hey, retract the claws kitten, there's no need to get physical."_

_"Shut-up, Sirius," she said, her jaw clenched._

_"Introduce yourself yet?" he asked innocently, only to receive a blow to his stomach._

_"Ouch – whoa – I was just saying."_

_"What you were 'just saying' is pissing me off," she stated angrily, "Shut-up, Black!"_

_Her eyes narrowed at him._

_He smirked in return, folding his arms over his chest._

_"You could stand there for as long as you want and you could continue staring daggers at me, but I doubt that you will be able to obtain a large audience by only doing that – so, maybe I should start the introductions."_

_"I can –"_

_"Don't interrupt me – you'll only lose more people – awe, the staring thing is real cute," he stood up and dusted off his pants._

_"Anyway, as I was saying, I should start the introductions (in order to get this story going)," he paused to nod in her direction, "The fireball by my side is Elena Jackson – and she's a lovely sight to behold."_

_"Flattery gets you no where," Elena said rather grudgingly._

_"Sure it does – with most other women, at least."_

_"Keep that to yourself – I rather not know where it gets you."_

_"Right. Back to the story then – Elena, or Lena, as I have called her and will continue to call her (unless I feel that I would like to call her something else) is the best friend of Lily Evans – of whom is the object of affection of MY best friend, James Potter."_

_He paused once again._

_"My name is Sirius – Sirius Black."_

_"And he is 'sirius-ly' (seriously) delusional if he thinks that he will still be here as the story progresses further than fifth year at Hogwarts."_

_"Cute – the 'sirius-ly' thing. Real cute."_

_"Thank you – but, please, from here on out, refrain from talking to me about anything other than what has to deal with 'Falling'."_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"The story, you dingbat – Lily and James's romance, I've decided to call it 'Falling'."_

_"Right, I knew that."_

_"Sure you did," she rolled her eyes, "Anyway, where was I before you interrupted me?"_

_"You expect me to remember – that was how many minutes ago!"_

_"Yeah, and you think you'll be able to remember what happened a few YEARS ago when you can't even remember what's happened a few MINUTES ago?" She raised an eyebrow and when he ignored her question, she muttered under her breath, "Surprising."_

_"You tell your part of the story, I'll tell mine."_

_"Uh-huh. Right. Anyway, if I REMEMBER correctly, I was talking about how James was an 'ingenious prick' and before that I was talking about whether the baby would be a boy or a girl and which parent would like what. I believe that's what I was talking about so –"_

_"You're babbling, Lena."_

_"And you're being your annoying self, Sirius."_

_"I'm not annoying, I'm lovable."_

_"You're overconfident."_

_"I'm cute."_

_"That doesn't even deserve an answer – well, a retort – so, I'll ignore it and continue with the story." She gave a roll of her eyes._

_"One James Potter is enough – but a boy would be nice. A little godson – Lily will name me godmother, of course. Who else has she got?"_

_"Doesn't she have a sister?"_

_"Once again, I'll ignore that."_

_"You can't ignore me forever."_

_"I can try," she muttered under her breath before getting back to the topic at hand, "A child will be a great addition, really. It can cause as a distraction from everything else and I just know that Lily will be a good parent."_

_"James will be a good parent, too, you know."_

_"I don't doubt that."_

_"I'm just making sure."_

_"They're going to be great parents, but, before we move further into that certain part of their lives. We really must relive parts of the past."_

_She smiled and turned away from Sirius, looking at nothing in particular._

_"My name is Elena Jackson, and with me – without an invitation, I should add – is Sirius Black. Please join us as we travel into the past and retell the story of the not always loving relationship of our best friends, Lily Evans and James Potter. Experience the ups and downs, the name calling, and the hysteria as we step back in time to when the Marauders 'ruled' the halls of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."_

_"My introduction was much better. The Marauders part was a good touch, though," Sirius stated after a moment of silence._

_"You keep telling yourself that, Sirius, and maybe one day you'll manage to believe it."_

_"Ouch, you should really watch where you put those claws – you're always aiming at my pride."_

_"True, but my aim just isn't what it used to be. I always seem to miss - or could it just be bouncing off of your fat head?"_

_Sirius pouted and thought, 'Maybe your words are touching me, and you just haven't noticed it.'_

_"Oh - and you shouldn't think too much, Sirius, you may ruin what's left of that walnut you call a brain, and nobody would want that."_

_"And if you continue to throw compliments my way, I may just have to kiss you."_

_"If you kiss me, our audience will be quite disappointed – they're here for a Lily and James romance - not a Sirius, Elena fling."_

_"Hey, maybe they want both."_

_"Yeah - and, maybe, Peter is in alliance with Voldemort."_

_"Hah – what a joke. Peter – he's too afraid."_

_"I'm not saying another word, Sirius – like I've said many times, this is Lily and James's story – not yours or mine – can we give the audience what they want and deserve?"_

_"Okay, not another word."_

_"Good –"_

_"Everyone stay tuned –"_

_"You said not another word!"_

_"Right, but –"_

_"Leave it to me, Sirius. You just be a good boy and go fetch us a couple of blankets, more comfortable chairs, and maybe some pillows – I want to relax, be comfortable during the tale."_

_"Right."_

_Sirius walks out of the room._

_"Like Sirius said – 'everyone stay tuned'. If you think that this little introduction was interesting, the following chapters will be even better. Of course, having me and Sirius as the storytellers may be the main reason."_

_Elena grinned._

_"If James and Lily decided to tell it themselves, I doubt that they'll be able to get very far. They're in-love remember?_

_"Remus is far too boring to recite the story. (No offense, though, Remus.)_

_"And Peter was M.I.A (missing in action) during a handful of intriguing parts. (I still wonder where he hides.)"_

_"Would you like fluffy pillows, or hard solid ones?" Sirius asked as he walked back into the room._

_"Fluffy," she answered without looking up at him._

_"Right-o. Here you are –" he said, a mischievous smile plastered over his lips as he swung one of the pillows in his hand._

_It connected with Elena's face._

_"Sirius!"_

_He laughed, "Ha-hah!_

_Elena stood up and grabbed the pillow that hit her, "I'll teach you what happens to idiots who hit me with a pillow – COME BACK HERE, BLACK!"_

_"You can't catch me!" Sirius screamed as he ran away from her. "Everyone, once again, stay tune or come back later (just be sure to check in with us every so often) – 'Falling' will continue as soon as – damn, Lena – OUCH – that hurt!"_


	2. One

Lily Evans was running her hands through her subtle red locks. Her emerald green eyes narrowed on them. A minute ago they had asked her whether or not she would date James Potter and if she would, what would the circumstances be? What will he (James) have to do in order for her to finally agree to go out with him? She took her time, pondering thoughtfully. She had never really given it much thought – in fact she had always said no, immediately, and went on saying that she 'never will' and that there was 'no chance' – ever. But maybe it was the lateness of the hour, because she was beginning to think that she may consider going out with him – if certain things changed, of course.

"First thing," she said, placing her hands gently on her lap, "he does know that I don't enjoy being called 'Evans', right? If not, he's much more stupid than I give him credit for."

Sirius Black opened his mouth to argue, but Lily pressed on.

"If he started calling me 'Lily' instead of 'Evans' then I wouldn't be calling him by his surname all the time, and would instead speak to and of him using his first name.

"Second, he has to stop attacking every single person he deems unworthy of his . . . Potter-ness, especially Severus – I know he isn't the friendliest person in Hogwarts and that he gives you and James more than enough reason to attack him, but show a bit of control will you? I do not enjoy watching Severus hoisted upside down in the air. 'Underwear' is called so for a reason," she added when Sirius gave a roll of his eyes.

"Noted."

"And," Lily paused to ponder once more. Unable to think of any other changes she would like to see in James, she gave a shrug of her shoulders.

A yawn escaped her lips, her hand moving to cover her mouth.

"I guess that's it," she said, her hands falling.

"That's it?" Remus Lupin questioned, his eyebrow arched up.

Lily nodded.

"So, all you want him to do is start referring to you as 'Lily' and stop hexing other people – especially Severus?"

She nodded again.

"OK, then."

"OK."

Lily stood, stretching her arms overhead.

"If I think of anything else, though, I'll be sure to tell you guys." Sirius and Remus nodded.

"Well, it's been a nice little chat, but it's late and I've got Ancient Runes tomorrow morning."

After bidding them a good night, she retired to the girls' dormitories.

Only when she was out of hearing range and sight, did Sirius fling himself backward against the armchair he occupied and said out loud, "What do you think of her demands, Prongs?"

"I doubt that they were 'demands', Padfoot."

The empty space between the fireplace and Sirius's armchair was now occupied after James Potter had pulled off his Invisibility cloak. He stuffed it into the pocket of his pants.

"She isn't asking for much, though, Prongs," Remus stated.

James nodded in agreement.

Lily gave another yawn as she pulled the curtains back from her bed. She slid herself underneath the warm and comfortable sheets, and had just closed her eyes when the voice of her best friend, Elena Jackson, was heard throughout the room.

"What did they want?"

Lily smiled. "Same as usual, they asked me if I would ever date James."

"And?"

"They made me think – it isn't totally out of the question, dating him," she shrugged. "They wanted to know what he had to do, what had to change."

"Was James there?"

"He and Peter had already gone off to bed – that's what they told me," her smile broadened when Lena gave a snort of laughter, not believing Remus and Sirius's little tale either, "but I know he was – I just don't know where he could have been hiding."

_"He was hiding underneath his invisibility cloak," Sirius said, interrupting Lena._

_Lena glared at him, annoyed at the fact that though she had stayed quiet during his little tale, he didn't have the same sense of respect to do the same._

_"I figured that he was – you know, after that whole fiasco during seventh year when Lily and I had found out that he had one in his possession and that the four of you use it regularly," she said while trying to keep her pleasant tone._

_"Right – and, also, what made you and Lily think we were lying?"_

_"Correction: know. We knew you were lying because you and Remus had chosen a specific time and place to meet and talk with Lily, which, we knew, ensured enough time for James to find a place to hide," She paused. "But, we were obviously wrong about the 'place to hide' bit. James could have been sniffing Lily's hair or making obscene gestures with his hands while he was underneath that cloak and no one would ever know he was there."_

_Sirius grimaced._

_Lena rolled her eyes._

_"And also, why would you and Remus ask Lily – why would either you even care about whether or not she went out with James? The obvious answer would be 'James', and we knew that he always liked to be there when things happened."_

_Again she paused._

_Sirius raised an eyebrow in curiosity for she looked deep in thought._

_"What is it?" he asked, impatiently after a moment of utter silence. He had heard ringing in his ears and did not enjoy it._

_Lena acted as if she were just pulled out of her thoughts and looked at him as if she just realized he were there._

_"Huh?"_

_"What's up, what's got you thinking so hard?"_

_She drew in a deep breath before exhaling, her shoulders rising slowly and then falling rapidly._

_"What?" Sirius asked once more when she showed no sign of letting him know what was going on in her head. "Is something wrong?"_

_Lena shook her head, "Nothing's wrong. I was just pondering whether or not you'll let me tell my side of the story without any interruptions from you."_

_Sirius narrowed his eyes._

_"That's it?"_

_Lena nodded, an innocent smile settling on her lips._

_"I only interrupted you to tell you where James had been hiding."_

_"Right, but did I interrupt you when I wanted to comment on Lily and her 'Potter-ness' remark?"_

_"No, you didn't – but you did laugh."_

_"Well since we're pointing fingers, Mr. Black – you rolled your eyes twice when I was talking. Once during the beginning – when I mentioned that Lily had answered 'Same as usual' to my question, and the second time you rolled your eyes was when I said that I laughed after hearing yours and Remus's poor excuse for where James was."_

_She smirked._

_"Asleep? And without you to tuck him in at night and read him a bed time story? It would have been a bit more believable if you had told her that he was in the library studying."_

_"I do not tuck James in – or read him bed time stories!" Sirius argued._

_"It was a joke!"_

_"Well, it wasn't the least bit funny," he huffed moodily, crossing his arms over his chest and taking his gaze off of her._

_Lena's eyebrows rose and she wondered if she had gone too far. But the thought was dismissed as soon as it had come._

_"Well Mr. My-underwear's-in-a-twist, if this is how you're going to act like, I'll just go ahead and finish up my little part."_

_Sirius gave her no sign that he was acknowledging her._

_She rolled her eyes, and with a shake of her head, she turned away from him._

_"Well – "_

_"You're not even going to apologize?" Sirius asked her, interrupting her once again._

_She turned sharply, her eyes narrowed at him._

_"For what?"_

_"For that stupid little comment you made about me and James?"_

_"Why should I? You never apologize for interrupting me!"_

_"Yeah, I do!"_

_"No – you don't."_

_"Well I would if you did."_

_"What – Sirius, you're such – "_

_"I'm such a what?"_

_"You're so – "_

_"At a loss for words, Ms. Jackson? What a surprise."_

_"Shut up you arrogant little – "_

_"My, my, my, I see now that James and Lily no longer argue you two have taken their place. How . . . interesting," said a voice that belonged to neither Lena nor Sirius._

_They turned towards the familiar voice in surprise. Remus Lupin smiled pompously back at them, his arms folded across his chest._

_"Remy," Sirius grinned widely, happy to see his fellow Marauder. In three long strides, he managed to cross the room and engulf his friend in a tight embrace, pulling away only enough to plant a kiss on Remus's cheek._

_Remus's smile fell into a grimace in response to Sirius's overly friendly welcome._

_"Very glad to see you, mate."_

_"Thanks, Padfoot – I think."_

_Lena tried to hide a laugh, but failed to do so completely and irrupted in a fit of giggles._

_"Oh Merlin, what is wrong with the girl, now?" Sirius wondered, releasing Remus from his bear like hug in order to turn around and glare at Lena._

_"I suspect you'll be talking about me tucking Remus to bed, now, are you? And about reading him stories of werewolves and happily-ever-afters?"_

_Remus eyed Sirius cautiously._

_"What are you talking about, Padfoot?"_

_Sirius ignored his inquiry, as if he hadn't heard him._

_"Are you, Lena dear?"_

_Her giggles no longer keeping her from responding, Lena turned her eyes on Sirius who stared back at her, still glaring angrily._

_She grinned._

_"As a matter of fact, Sirius, the thought hadn't come up," Sirius looked doubtful and he had good reason to be too, for Lena had a rather mischievous grin across her face._

_"That is… until you actually mentioned it."_

_Sirius did not look happy._

_Crossing his arms over his chest, he huffed and turned away from her, directing his attention towards Remus who was picking at the sleeve of his shirt, acting as if he was not listening to them._

_"Are you just going to stand there and not say anything, Moony?" he asked sharply._

_Remus met his eyes and looked utterly bored, though he was really quite amused with their attitudes._

_"Yes, yes I am, Padfoot."_

_Sirius's eyes widened in shock._

_"She's questioning our manhood!"_

_"I haven't heard a word," Remus lied, knowing well enough that he himself was not part of the argument and had no intention of being so._

_"So you're just going to stand there and pretend that you didn't hear that mad woman's implications?"_

_"I haven't implied anything, Sirius!" Lena argued angrily._

_Sirius gave a roll of his eyes._

_"I made a couple of jokes; I was never questioning your 'manhood', as you put it."_

_He turned sharply, catching her off guard with a grin._

_Lena raised an eyebrow cautiously._

_"So you admit that you think of me as a 'man'?"_

_"What!?"_

_"And you admit that you've possibly thought of me as more than a friend?"_

_"How are you coming up with these things, Black?"_

_"And you admit that you love me?"_

_"Oh, for the love of Merlin – can we just get back to the story? Please!"_

_"Not until you admit it."_

_"Remus – help – please!"_

_Remus, not daring to laugh, grabbed Sirius by his shoulders and steered him to one side of the room, seating him down on one of the chairs._

_"Do not move," he told him._

_Sirius nodded._

_Lena eyed him once more before turning to Remus and thanking him._

_"Whatever I can do to help you, Lena darling."_

_She smiled tenderly._

_"Thank you, Remus, so much. Now, if only you can place a silencing charm on him, as you did before, I would be forever grateful," she went on to saying after Sirius began to argue._

_Remus grinned reminiscently._

_"That does seem familiar."_

_Sirius looked up and glared at his friend before turning his annoyed eyes on Elena._

_"Just get on with the story, Lena," he practically shouted._

_Elena rolled her eyes._

_"Whatever you say."_

"And, anyway, it doesn't matter," Lily went on to saying after a moment, "I only said what I wanted him to hear."

Elena agreed with her before telling her goodnight.

"Goodnight," Lily replied before rolling over to her side and closing her eyes as well, allowing sleep to finally take over her.

_Silence surrounded the room while Sirius stared at Elena with his eyebrows furrowed in confusion._

_"That's it?" Sirius asked, his look of confusion still glued to his face._

_Elena nodded._

_"Yeah, pretty much. It was really late and I didn't dare stay awake any longer, we had a very unpleasant exam for McGonagall, as I recall."_

_Sirius looked comical with his mouth in the shape of an 'O', and trying to forms words, but unable to._

_"You have got to be kidding!" he finally screamed, surprising both Elena and Remus enough for them to flinch._

_"You got mad at me for interrupting you, and after you tease me and hurt my feelings, you finish the story like that!" Sirius rambled. "I mean, what was that!"_

_Now it was Elena's turn to be confused._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"The last bit of your part of that night was basically 'Whatever, goodnight'!"_

_Elena shrugged, "I guess you could put it that way, but what was I supposed to say? That was what happened; did you want me to make things up?"_

_"Anything would have been better than that!"_

_Elena shook her head at him, her eyes narrowing._

_"Merlin, Sirius! I won't go making up stories just because you don't find the truth very exciting!"_

_"And why not?"_

_"Because!"_

_"Because," Sirius mocked before rolling his eyes._

_Elena growled, clearly not happy._

_"Come on, Lena," Sirius pleaded, his voice no longer mocking her. "Please, just – just make something up. Come on!"_

_Elena ignored him._

_"Pllleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaassssssseeeeeeeee!!!!!!!"_

_"Sirius, please, you aren't a child," Remus muttered, his hands over his ears._

_Sirius ignored him._

_"Elena!"_

_"Fine!" she screamed and turned her angry eyes on Sirius._

_"'Instead of falling asleep like we had planned to, Lily and I – wide awake – decided to saunter down to the common room where we find four sleeping Marauders. Now, the shortest of the Marauders, who was named Peter, began to mutter in his sleep. Lily and I went over to him, wondering what he was saying, and imagine to our surprise when we heard the words 'love' and 'McGonagall' come out of his mouth. We broke out in silent giggles and continued on to Remus, who held a book in his hands. The book fell with a thud on the common room floor, causing Lily and I to hold our breaths, careful not to wake any of these pranksters, and a moment later decided to play a prank of our own.'"_

_Sirius was amazed by the words that were coming out of her mouth at such a rapid pace._

_"'Now, deciding that Remus and Peter have done nothing wrong, we pretend that they aren't in the room and focus on the two remaining boys asleep in the common room, James Potter and Sirius Black. We smile deviously, our heads filled with mischief and the thought of how we would never get caught. After nodding at one another, I move towards Potter while Lily dared to take on the snoring oaf.'"_

_Sirius rolled his eyes._

_"'After many, many minutes, our task was done and we retire to our dormitory, struggling to hold our laughter at the thought of what would happen when the two would awaken. They would be attacked by water filled balloons the size of Professor Slughorn's massive belly, showered with a thick coat of honey, and covered with chicken feathers.'"_

_Remus laughed while Sirius, once again, glared (a lot of that going on, huh?)._

_"'We hop on our beds with smiles and thoughts of tomorrow and awake the next day by loud screams, grinning, we rush down to the common room with everyone else and, like everyone else, laugh and point at the two comically dressed men standing in the middle of the room, red in the face from embarrassment and anger as they thought of who could have pulled such a brilliant prank.'"_

_Sirius scoffed._

_"Brilliant prank? Please, we've come up with tons of stuff that would top that!"_

_Elena smirked, "Believe whatever you want to believe, Sirius, but I am going to bed._

_"I'll talk to you later, Remus. Goodnight."_

_And before Sirius could even open his mouth to argue, Elena was gone with one loud crack._


End file.
